Brute Boris
is a twisted incarnation of Boris the Wolf in Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, after [["Alice"|"Alice"]] claimed his heart and later mutilating him in a monstrous way by giving him "so much more"."I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave him so much more!" - "Alice", Chapter 4 He also takes the role as the final boss towards Chapter 4's end. Bestiary Description "Boris" is a large, reanimated, bulkier version of Boris the Wolf. He has massive hands, with gloves sporting some stitches and ink splats. He has a bigger left leg with a rope wrapped around it containing two small planks, and a broken bone sticking out from his knee. There is what appears to be a belt wrapped around his right shoe. An organic tube connects over his right shoulder, and two pipes sticking from the left shoulder. His chest has been ripped open, revealing ribs and pumping organs. His overalls are ripped and splattered with ink drips due to the strength that is given to him, with a torn right strap. His entire skin except for his head appears to resemble ink. His head looks almost untouched, but the eyes are X-shaped, similar to the duplicated Boris corpses, but stitched onto his head. The tip of his left ear is torn off. He also wears a broken dog cone around his neck, with a ring resembling Alice's halo. Behavior After what he has become, "Boris" is able to make low grunts and growls unlike his regular self. In his current form, he is very hostile towards Henry, therefore he does not hesitate to attack until Henry dies. Because of his tremendous strength, "Boris" is physically aggressive and even strong enough to destroy anything he throws or charges over. He also seems to be more of a servant to "Alice" than to any other monster in the game. His ripped chest is frequently leaking ink, forcing him to stop fighting. He becomes vulnerable during his leaks. Strategy A great strategy is to avoid "Boris" while he runs right at Henry. When he crashes into something, thick ink will spew out of his chest. Take it into the Ink Maker next to Henry and create a Gent pipe or the plunger after obtaining the alternate item wheel for the Ink Maker, and hit him. When he jumps, Henry cannot do anything so it's best to avoid this move. This move helps Henry by giving him ink blots to "Boris". When he starts throwing carts at Henry, move in a different direction, and be quick and mannerly because the thrown cart will kill Henry in one hit. If Henry moves too close to him, he will push Henry away, injuring and damaging Henry in the process. Contrary to popular belief, using his ink blots to create a bone will not work on nor against him. Appearances Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders "Boris" makes his appearance towards the end of the chapter. During the Haunted House ride inside the ballroom, "Boris" will appear from the darkness and hold on the cart while grunting. He'll cough up a bit of ink and throw the cart Henry was using away from him. After this, Henry will have no choice but to fight him. Once Henry defeats "Boris" during the fight, he turns into ink and dissolves. After which, "Alice", enraged, charges at Henry with the intent to kill him herself, only to get impaled through the heart by Allison Angel. Trivia * Encountering "Boris" will unlock the "Reunited" achievement. ** Killing him with the plunger unlocks the "Unlikely Victory" achievement. * Prior to update patch 1.4.0.1, when "Boris" threw carts at Henry, the throwing animation played, but a bug caused the carts to just break apart in place, making them trivially easy to avoid. * There is also another bug causing "Boris" to sometimes get stuck when walking over indestructible objects, such as a flashlight or toolbox. It is unknown if this bug was fixed in update patch 1.4.0.1. * If Henry gave Boris a bone at the beginning of Chapter 3 and continues to the end of Chapter 4, "Boris" will also have a bone in his mouth. * Ironically, fighting against "Boris" with a Gent pipe foreshadows a reference back from Chapter 3 where Boris' original form gave Henry a Gent pipe. * Both of "Boris'" gloves have symmetrical textures. * Due to his stocky build and the shape of his overalls, "Boris" vaguely resembles Mickey Mouse's rival, Pete. References Navigation tab Category:Monsters Category:Corrupted Trio